lost in london
by withloveagain
Summary: She was drawn by the bright lights, she was tied up in their lights, she worked right through the daylight, no voice, she's a slave to the night.
1. Chapter 1

Eighteen year old Sakura sat next to her boyfriend of three years Sasuke Uchiha in their favorite café. She's sitting next to him holding his hand in hers while they waited for their food to be brought. They don't talk, and Sasuke knows she has something important to say, but she's probably figuring out how to say it. He knows because he's known her for a very long time even before they started to date. He sighed softly, gaining Sakura's attention in the process so she looks at him.

"Sasuke…" She calls out to him softly, and immediately he turns to face her. His eyes narrow when she lets go of his hands. That's when he knew something was wrong, and Sasuke Uchiha doesn't like the way she's fidgeting with her fingers, biting her bottom lip and closing her eyes.

"I'm going to London next week." She speaks rather quickly, almost too fast for Sasuke to even catch, but he does. He tries his hardest to compose his rage, because Sakura doesn't understand how dangerous the world is, she doesn't listen, and he wonders if she ever will. London is dangerous. Even if she goes with a group of girls, it's still dangerous because girls are easily deceived.

"I told you Sakura you are not going and that's final." Sasuke hisses.

"I know what you told me okay? But honestly Sasuke I'm going with a group of people so I'll be safe. It's not like I'll be thrown in trafficking. I won't be easily fooled. I'm only going for a week so there is no need to worry. I promise, and I'll call you every day and night if you want me to." She tries to reason, but knowing Sasuke he won't budge he'll still be trying to talk her out of it. However, Sakura is just as stubborn, she'll go anyway because Sakura Haruno does what she wants, when she wants, and that is what frightens Sasuke all the more.

He stays silent before he stands. "If you get on that plane, consider us and our relationship over Sakura." He walks away before she can even say anything. She knows he is not doing this to be cruel, but he's doing it because he cares for her, but she'll go anyway, and when she returns safe and sound Sasuke Uchiha will forgive her. He always does.

The weekend came by fast. Sakura is with her friends; their faces expressed the excitement they had for the upcoming adventure. She's always dreamed of going to London, but never got the chance despite the many opportunities to go because Sasuke told her not to, but this time…this time she decided to go, at least once, because Sakura Haruno wants to see how different their world is compared to where she lived. Internet can only go so far, and the pictures make her want to go all the more, so she decided no matter how hurt she feels because Sasuke is not here to see her off she'll have fun anyway.

Sakura doesn't know though that Sasuke Uchiha is there, watching her laugh with her friends, but he can still see the hurt in her eyes from where he stood. He's silently praying that she'll be safe, because if something were to happen Lord help those people.

"You think they will be alright?" Sasuke asks Naruto.

"Yeah they'll be fine…they are only going to be gone for a week. You worry too much."

**Lost in London**

**Chapter 1 **

_See what the worlds done? came to London, she's a nothing a no one, she's undone, broken dreams, stolen freedom, trapped in the night, trafficked and beaten. All a part of an evil economy) nothing more than someones commodity, a precious being like you and me, a daughter a sister a somebody!_

**Two days later: London 11:30 am **

"Sasuke…I'm scared…they took Ino and Hinata….TenTen and I are hiding in one of the rooms, they are searching….I'm so scared….help us….Sasuke…" Sakura is crying, sobbing next to an equally as scared TenTen. They are hiding under one of the beds with their eyes close shut, trying their hardest not to scream to because they know those men are close by. She hears Sasuke talk to her, trying to calm her down on the other end of the line.

_Sakura listen to me…no matter what happens…we will find you…I will find you…everything will be alright…trust me…_

"Sasuke…I'm sorry…I should have listened to you…" She's weeping, crying, and Sasuke knows that her heart is shattering. He would do anything to stop those tears, but right now the fear he has of losing her, is all too great. So while he's on the line with Sakura he quickly dials Naruto's phone number with his other cell phone, texting him the details and to hurry his ass over to his house. Hurriedly he's gathering his old spy equipment from his secret job that he always kept hidden from Sakura.

"Don't talk like that Sakura. Now is not the time. Listen to me, Sakura…keep the phone with you as long as you can….put the phone in your pocket and make sure it doesn't fall out…I need to listen to their voices." Sakura gasps from the other sides of the phone, he himself can hear those men walking into the room, and talking in a language that Sasuke can barley understand.

Within a few seconds Sasuke hears Sakura screaming loudly. He can hear banging, and shifting, her loud voice begging them to let her go until her voice is no longer heard. He can still hear those men talking though, the sound of their voices forever penetrating into his memory, and the recorder he used to tape the conversation.

There will be hell to pay.

_She was drawn by the bright lights, she was tied up in their lights, she worked right through the daylight, no voice, she's a slave to the night._

_AN: Hey guys this is going to be a four maybe five. Tell me how you guys liked it, I am trying something different...Hope you guys liked it. Oh one more thing these are lyrics from the song called 27 Million by LZ7  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_She was drawn by the bright lights, she was tied up in their lights, she worked right through the daylight, no voice, she's a slave to the night._

There are hands touching her, she's trying so very hard to fight them off but the more she does, the more those hands grip at her skin. She cries out loud, screaming in pain because they inject something into her, a substance that she does not know what it does. It's the moment that her eyes open does she realize, that what they have put into her makes her dizzy, everything fogs up, and her emotions are jumbled. A face that she doesn't recognize comes into her line of vision, a face she does not know then switches to one that she finds painfully familiar and she smiles weakly. Those onyx eyes looking at her, that smirk he always shows her whenever she does something that amuses him, and the rare moments where he embraces her in a hug, cherishing her as if she's his entire world.

"_If I tell you I love you…what will you say Sasuke?" She brings her hand to his cheek, and he looks at her oddly before smirking._

"_That depends, are you confessing your undying love for me?" He teases, Sasuke doesn't tease, but with her he doesn't mind doing it once in awhile. _

"_You are such an ass." _

Will she be able to see him again?

Lost In London

Chapter 2

27 million like me.  
(That's 27 million people on this cruel journey)

In a matter of seconds, Sakura is jolted awake. Her whole body numb from the events that happened last night. She can hardly put together what happened, one moment she was dreaming of Sasuke and the next she's waking up in pain, a feeling of absence is taking over, a surge of pain from her lower regions tells her that the nightmare Sasuke had always warned her about came true. So she buries her face in the palms of her hands and she weeps again, and again. Though, the nightmare of her body being taken by someone other than her lover hurt her deeply, she's at least thankful that Sasuke was her first time.

She turns to the side to look at the entry of this rotten hole she's in and saw a man in black, a mask hiding his face and gloves covering his hands that held a syringe. Her eyes widen in fear again, and she tries to back away from the man while her heart races at a fast pace. She begs him to please let her go, to not come any closer, but the man ignores her wishes, and keeps coming closer to her with the syringe in his hand ready to enter her skin.

"Don't fight it. It'll only hurt more." The voice of the man with his face hidden behind the mask told her gently. At first he sounded sincere, possibly sorry, maybe with a hint of regret behind that voice, but Sakura knew her judgment of his man is wrong. She keeps moving back, but she cries out when the man grabbed her arm roughly, his body straddling hers so she doesn't move that much, and with one final cry he puts the needle into her arm and injects the substance into her.

"You have another visitor, try to enjoy yourself won't you?" And he leaves with a laugh while Sakura laid still, the drug once again slowly taking effect sends her off into a place she likes to remember. Because, anything is better than living in the hell she's in right now. Everything begins to blur, for a moment she thought she saw someone enter the room she's in, but she shakes her head and she finds herself knowing that someone indeed came into the room.

Once again, she feels hands roam on her, they move along her body, a feeling that she mentally does not like, and does not want. However, the drug they put in her are making her do things she would never do, because her body is reacting in a strange way, she finds herself giving in, but she protects herself with the reassurance that Sasuke will indeed come for her, and rescue her. At least the memories lessen the pain and nightmares, not by much, but the memories help her keep hope.

"_Hey so tell me…what do you plan on doing for the rest of your life." Sakura asks gently, her fingers weaving into her boyfriends hand. She likes how her hand fits nicely with his, he makes her feel safe, because he's Sasuke Uchiha; he vowed to protect her always._

"_Don't you think we are too young to start thinking about the rest of your lives Sakura?" He sighs, because this type of conversation screams out Sakura's nice. She's always thinking of the future, he often wonders if she just ever had time to sit and think about what she has in front of her._

"_Oh please Sasuke, we are already seventeen, we'll be graduating soon. We are so not young anymore; pretty soon you'll have massive wrinkles and look old like your father." Sakura laughs while Sasuke glares, but his eyes widen all of sudden. When Sakura saw his face she laughed again._

"_Really Sasuke you look like you seen a ghost…." She pauses when she felt someone stair at her back._

"_Let me guess…he's right behind me isn't he?" She gulps when Sasuke silently nods his head, and once more Sakura nervously laughs._

"_Ah…oh…um…Mr. Uchiha…nice weather we are having right?" She barely realized that standing by Sasuke's father stood Uchiha Mikoto with a wide smile. Oh that woman is so mocking me right now, Sakura cursed to inwardly. _

"_Yes…it is…" he takes a few steps forward leaving behind Sakura to think she's in clear when he spoke again._

"_One more think Sakura…I don't have wrinkles…and being in your 40's is not old." He turned and walked away with Mikoto by his side and a laughing Sasuke._

"_I hate you. Some protector…couldn't even protect me from your father." She hissed._

"_Hey…hey…those are my parents; with them my hands are tied. I'll protect you from everything else." _

**3 days later: London Six in the Morning**

Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Kakashi Hatake, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Rock Lee are all standing in the room the girls were taken away from. Their eyes scanned in every direction, touching things that might give any indication of what transpired a few days ago. Sasuke walks around with Naruto by his side in silence. Naruto knows better not to say anything in this situation, because not only was Hinata taken, and even though that pissed him off making him want to send every person responsible to hell his anger doesn't compare to Sasuke's because….Sakura was also taken, and Sasuke would blame not only the people responsible for taking her, but he would blame every person in London…and knowing Sasuke he'll destroy the entire city, and even that would not appease his anger.

"Naruto…." Sasuke calls, the room looked completely destroyed. It's the mirror though that caught Sasuke's attention, because the mirror is not only broken and shattered, but there is two different types of hair on one of the sharp edges, a pink one strand of hair and a black one. Knowing what Sasuke called out to him for Naruto ran to his side handing him a small bag.

"Let's go meet with the others and see what they found. If Sakura put up a fight here, I'm sure the others did as well. Maybe they found something."

_After the man left, she's nothing left, no one, no love, no one to call her friend. She's stuck in the pit of hell, she's almost sick of the smell. _

Sakura doesn't remember the last time she wore clothes, or taken a bath. So when one of the men come in and roughly grab her by her arms, covered her with a blanket and began shoving her out the room she wondered what was going on. She walked slowly, her eyes dull of emotion, she's mentally and physically tired, but she still thinks about him. She still thinks about her beloved Sasuke Uchiha.

"Clean her up will you…the Prince's guard decided to buy her, so make her look as if she hadn't slept with a lot of men." At the realization that she slept with several men, shattered her completely, but she's just too tired to even cry. So she allows these girls to clean her up, she doesn't fight, she doesn't screams because she's just to tired. All she wants to do is forget where she's at, and possibly forget Sasuke Uchiha, because after this ordeal he probably wouldn't want someone like her.

A filthy girl, taken away from friends and family to be thrown into a life of trafficking, no…if she was Sasuke she wouldn't want her either. She looks to the side, looking at the people cleaning her in silence, but their faces show her how sorry they are for her, because they probably know how she feels…but then again the probably don't know, because those girls are wearing wedding rings…so their husbands are probably the ones doing these sorts of things, which means, that these girls are just as bad as those disgusting men.

"You have friends right?" One girl asks, only to be scolded by the other one for speaking. So, Sakura doesn't speak back but only nods. She feels reassured when the girl that asked her that question leans down and whispers in her ear, a phrase that no one else but her can hear. Somewhere deep inside her, she feels strong again, because her friends are okay.

"A girl with purple hair…told me to tell you, if a girl with pink hair shall you ever come here that to let her know they are okay…"

_She's numb, she's dead from the inside out, her heart is screaming but you don't hear the shout._

_Authors note: So how do you guys like it so far?_


End file.
